


A Battle for Dominance

by YukiYashaH



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Table Sex, and of taming the dark moonstone, garbage man, garbage with benefits, hello i am breaking new grounds here, i dub this 'garbage sin' since valter is a garbage man, it all started as a bet and i got too invested to stop, there was no tag for the ship so i helped myself with some, there's gonna be a lot of fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYashaH/pseuds/YukiYashaH
Summary: To Kiran, even back in her own world, sex was just an inconsequential means of receiving pleasure. No strings attached; simply an exciting experience before moving on with her life. That remained the same even after she was brought into Askr and she met the Dark Moonstone, Valter.





	1. Chapter 1

“Princess Sharena! Are you alright?” Kiran yelled from across the field, making her way towards the princess.

Sharena shook her head and used her training spear to get up. “Muh? I’m fine, Kiran, don’t worry so much!” She laughed, scratching the back of her head.

“Oh? Do you have time to laugh, scrawny princess?” Her training opponent smirked and made a follow-up attack on the back of her legs, making her fall on her behind once again.

“Owwww! Hey, no fair! I was distracted!” Sharena winced, letting go of her weapon and massaging her rear. The blue haired man crouched and used the tip of his spear to lift the princess’ chin, making her feel a chill down her spine.

Noticing that in her eyes, Valter tilted his head to the side, “now that’s a much better look on you, Princess.” He let out a low laugh before getting up as Kiran reached them.

“Valter, that’s quite enough! I thought you had agreed on behaving the day we recruited you.” Kiran said, helping Sharena up, both women’s serious gaze on the former general.

He put a lock of hair behind his own ear as he bended down towards the Summoner, scrutinizing her foreign features. “Your so-called contract prevents me from mortally hurting any of your little friends,” he started, his breathing so close Kiran could fell its warmth on her nose, “but there are many ways of making prey out of someone, girl.”

Watching him bend over to Kiran made Sharena feel panic creeping inside her heart, and she instinctively pulled the Summoner to her side. She’s seen happy couples kiss before, but what Valter was about to do with the Summoner had nothing to do with those feelings.

Kiran placed one hand over the princess’ arm, “it’s okay, Sharena,” then turned to the general, “I’m sure Lord Dark Moonstone can do much better than spout a few empty threats.”

Valter’s eyes flickered with a green light, his smirk growing so much the side of his mouth hurt. “Are you so eager for me to break you, Summoner?” He closed in the distance Sharena had made before, but Kiran never stepped away, and instead lifted her chin so their eyes would meet. “Defiance, grace,” with each word, he did an action: first, he reached for her cheek and trailed his hand to the back of her neck, pulling down her hood, “is that pride I see as well?” He mused, his long nails putting Kiran’s hair behind both of her ears.

She narrowed her eyes and couldn’t help feeling a smirk grow on the side of her lips, which only prompted Valter’s to widen. Watching the exchange, Sharena felt her heart thumping over Kiran’s arm which she still held. “S-stop this!” She said, in panic, pulling the Summoner once more.

The princess always wanted to have a lot of Heroes friends so everyone could get along… But despite the closeness of their bodies, the mood around Valter and Kiran brought only fear and uneasiness in Sharena’s heart – she didn’t want to feel that around her fellow soldiers and friends. “C’mon, Kiran, let’s just go! We… we can t-train more later, Lord Valter.” She said, her eyes going from Summoner to general before her heavy legs managed to move her away from there.

Valter shifted the weight of his body to one leg, his eyes never leaving Kiran’s as she was being pulled away. He licked his lips before saying in a low voice, “I look forward to seeing you grovel, girl.”

Kiran turned before she tripped, but looked over her shoulder with a devious smile, “I’ll be eagerly waiting to see you try.”

Watching them go, Valter felt the excitement he thought lost back in his world – his body almost trembled with the prospect of watching that conceited mask of Kiran’s fall. He would make her his, in every way he could fathom.

 

Panting, Sharena placed one hand over the wall and lowered her head, trying to catch her breath. “I… I never felt anything like that towards a Hero!” She huffed, her light blue eyes looking up at Kiran’s in terror. “How can there be people like that under our command?”

“It’s okay, Sharena, breathe a bit more.” Kiran said, patting the princess on the shoulder. “You can’t give men like that credit or they’ll feel more powerful than they really are.” The Summoner looked back to the corridor they just used, fighting a smirk. She was looking forward to taming the Dark Moonstone. “His reputation does precede him, but he is bound by a non-violence contract in this world. The moment I judge that he is about to become hostile, Breidablik will snuff him out of Askr.”

“I… I guess you’re right,” Sharena stuttered, still shaken by the sheer evil she felt oozing from that man. “He’s strong and has many spear skills I’ve never seen before. I want to learn from him, but…” she trailed off, holding her own hand so as to stop her pounding heart.

“I’ll go with you to train whenever you want, Sharena.” Kiran offered, lifting the princess’ chin with her index. “Now, come on, let’s wash off the sweat and head back to the barracks.”

 

Going back to her room after taking a bath, Kiran held her coat over one arm as she searched through her pocket for the keys. A cold wind and a shiver on her spine made her realize she wasn’t alone in the corridor, but she only smirked and turned the key inside the keyhole. As she opened her door outwards, a strong arm closed it from above her, a warm breath suddenly over her ear and wet hair.

“Are you truly this defenseless, Summoner? Or are you simply playing coy?” Valter said, twirling a lock of Kiran’s hair with one hand, the other one over the door, pinning her between it and him.

Kiran felt her nape bristle with his nail’s touch and tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her neck before biting her lower lip so as not to smirk so much. “Are you everything they say you are, Dark Moonstone?” She asked, turning around to him, leaning on the door. “Conqueror… Bloodthirsty…” She went on, looking from his exposed collarbone to his chin, then lips and finally eyes. “They say you are mad… and an excellent hunter.” She reached out to his face, trailing her fingers from his temple to his cheek.

Valter bended down towards her, his tall stature doing nothing to intimidate the shorter woman, his mind going through countless ways to make her grovel before him – to beg him to release her from his command. “None who crossed me lived to the tell the tale, Summoner. What you heard is but a whisper of those who live in fear of being thrown in my way.”

She chuckled, “oh? Are you so eager to return to that world, then? You are bound to me, Lord Valter, not the other way around.” She pulled his collar towards her, locking their lips in a rough and hungry kiss. There was no hesitation – they turned their heads in an almost rehearsed movement, Kiran lifting her shoulders as she held his face while he pulled her hips towards him with one hand, the other one opening the door.

“There are many ways to make you bow, girl,” he said as he pushed her inside, their bodies glued to one another.

Kiran chuckled as she was being led inside, holding his face between her hands. “Surely you don’t plan on behaving like a breaker hammer and expect me to bow down to you, yes?” She asked with a smirk, her bottom hitting the dresser right behind her. Valter took that as a challenge.

“A hammer, you say?” He licked from her chin towards her collarbone, then brusquely turned her around, sucking her neck with vigor, intending on leaving marks whenever his mouth touched. His hands groped her body as he breathed heavily on her ear, lifting her mini skirt so he could rub his crotch on her behind. “When I’m done here, you’ll wish you were hit by a hammer,” he laughed, lifting her chin with one hand so he could once again nip at her neck.

She grasped at the dresser, her heart beating wildly in her chest – his movements against her were nothing like she had ever felt before: he wasn’t being careful not to hurt her and moved guided by lust. His hands heavily travelled her body, hungrily committing it to memory as his mouth lingered a moment more on her neck each time, savoring her taste. The urgency they both felt to taste one another, to feel each other’s bodies didn’t let her snark as much as she had planned to.

Valter reached for her breast with one hand, squeezing her nipple between his index and thumb. Were they on another occasion, she would’ve reprehended him for using too much strength – but her entire body pulsated with lust, and she felt immense pleasure in his rough touches. His other hand trailed for her inner thighs and she instinctively stuck out her rear, rubbing it against his erection under his pants.

Kiran tried and failed to muffle a moan once his fingers reached her clitoris, and had to lower her head so as to hide her blushing face while she bit her lower lips. Noticing that, Valter pushed his hips against her so she could feel him more as he took the hand out of her breast to lift her chin. “Are you already this shaken, Summoner?” He chuckled, licking her ear, making her neck bristle and her legs tremble. He moved three fingers inside her underwear, using two to open her vulva as the middle one massaged her clitoris. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for such an easy woman.”

A snort left Kiran’s throat as it was still being held up by his long fingers. “Are you so proud of yourself for doing things I can do by myself?” She retorted, glancing down at his hand, now stimulating her already wet vaginal opening.

A grunt left Valter’s lips as he held her hip in place with his free hand, the other one inserting two fingers inside of her. “Is this how you do it by yourself, Summoner?” His fingers, bony and slender as they were, still were a man’s fingers, and larger than her own. Only two of them inside already made her open her mouth to gasp and close her eyes to enjoy.

Despite knowing he was watching her reactions, she bit her lower lip to smirk. “Yes, that’s right. Are you trying to bore me to death, Dark Moonstone?” She lifted her hips more, feeling his fingers move inside of her.

“So this is how you beg,” he mused, taking his fingers out so as to free his erection. He placed it over her bottom so their skins could touch and Kiran couldn’t help but gulp – she could feel it pulsating and it was already wet with preseminal fluid.

No witty remarks left her lips as he lowered his penis towards her hips, but instead placed it between her legs. She could feel the hot pulsation prodding at the entirety of her vulva and dug her nails on the wooden dresser, looking down to see his glans shining right under her pubes. Valter chuckled, pleased with the lustful look in her eyes – were she someone else, he would’ve pulled away so he could hear her beg. But the few times they met he knew she wasn’t going to give in so easily.

He would please her. He would make her want him so much her body wouldn’t remember how to be held by any other man than him. He would imprint every single muscle of his body into hers so she would only be satisfied by him.

And only then he would pull away. Only then he would watch as that witty mask broke away to beg for his touches and thrusts. Then she would be truly in the palm of his hand.

With his heart beating wildly in his chest just from the prospect of hearing her sweet and alluring voice begging for him, Valter moved quickly in pulling away from under her legs and inside her. He went in with ease, though with no less strength. He rammed into her sensitive spot from the start, making her widen her eyes and lose her voice in pleasure.

“Ah-gh…” Kiran moaned, trying to contain her voice, but ultimately embracing the moans as he penetrated her deeper with each thrust. His rasped breath by her ear allowed her to close her eyes and concentrate on rotating her hips to match his speed.

Valter had one hand keeping her hip in place while the other massaged her clitoris, while still pounding her as hard as his legs allowed him to – that made Kiran tremble all over: he left two fingers right beside the penetration while the middle one made circular movements over her clitoris, making her almost roll her eyes in pleasure. So many stimuli at once!

“Summoner, Summoner…” Valter teased, biting her ear, “you’re sucking me in so much I’m barely doing anything.”

Kiran opened her mouth to retort, but only managed to strangle a moan, pleasing the Dark Moonstone to no end. His low laugh by her ear made the Summoner clutch her hand over the dresser, but the pleasure she was feeling drowned any feelings of defeat with the approaching climax.

That woman was so very different from any other he has ever had – her soft skin and foreign features as well as how well she matched her hip movements with his; he could feel every inch of her as she masterfully rotated them. He knew that she did not intend to lose the battle – if he was going to make her his by pleasing her, she wasn’t going to let him be the only one to enrapture her with his bedding techniques. He understood that after only exchanging a few words with her – their bodies spoke more than their mouths ever did.

He was supposed to feel ashamed for being so pleased by her despite being the one to pin her down on the dresser (he realized she dug her hands on it so he wouldn’t top her on the bed and went on with it), but the prospect of toppling even that little lump of pride she had… oh, that pleased him more than her body ever could.

His thrusts began to dig deeper into Kiran as her insides pulsated with the upcoming orgasm. She sucked him in as she felt it first: her legs trembled and almost gave out, her hands grasping so deeply into the wood she felt barbs prickling her skin. “A-ahn…” She panted, her body trembling as he thrusted one last time before coming himself.

Breathing heavily, she leaned her body on the dresser as Valter pressed his own weight over her, his chin on her shoulder. “Unlike the hammer you were expecting, Summoner?” His deep voice made her sensitive body shake, her uneven breath turning into a giggle.

“Are you so proud of yourself after only one time, General?” She panted, her insides still pulsating, but still putting herself on her toes so he could slip out of her. Then she turned around and placed one hand over his shoulder so as to slightly push him aside as she sat on the dresser, putting one foot over it so as to cover her inner thighs.

The moon shone through the window onto her glimmering body – the droplets of sweat dripping down her fair, fair skin as well as her insufferable smirk only made Valter tilt his head menacingly, taking a step forward. He grabbed the nape of her neck and made her look up at him as he hungrily kissed her, his tongue never waiting for permission to travel inside her mouth.

Kiran wouldn’t let him pin her down on the bed, neither would Valter let her ride him, but the room had many corners and furniture they could make use of to master one another.


	2. Blood and Lust

To Kiran, even back in her own world, sex was just an inconsequential means of receiving pleasure. No strings attached; simply an exciting experience before moving on with her life. That remained the same even after she was brought into Askr.

Of course, she has always been discreet; so apart from probably Commander Anna (who undoubtedly kept a secret spy network), no one was aware of what she did with her private time.

She carefully picked her partners so as not to attract much attention. Michalis, for example; the moment they met she knew they could get along well under the sheets. She usually goes to him whenever she feels like enjoying silent and powerful sex – with her usually on top since he likes to watch her work.

Kiran goes to Clive whenever she wants sweet and loving sex – when she feels like hearing how pretty she is or how much he enjoys her presence. It’s nice to break away from her usual type once in a while, so she always makes sure to act meek during their nights together.

Lloyd is a mix of the previous two – his hands are heavy but his words tend to the sweet side. Kiran goes to him whenever she doesn’t want to think much and only needs the good job done, preferably as quick as possible.

There is no shame to feel in what she does, but Kiran understands her behavior might be frowned upon if discovered, so she lies low to avoid attention… Which might be difficult now, after engaging with her latest bedding partner.

Valter, the Dark Moonstone.

He was rude, he was rough and one slip would be enough to make Kiran be completely swallowed up by him – but the wonderful technique he displayed during their nights together made the Summoner crave for more, despite whatever her sharp tongue might say.

And that was precisely why she needed to keep him in check; though for the moment she was failing in doing so.

Due to his past experience as a General, Valter’s been invited to some meetings at the War Room, one of which was going on at that very moment.

“I’m surprised you’re thinking of our troops, Lord Valter. I didn’t think you had it in you.” Commander Anna snarked after the Dark Moonstone had proposed a retreat plan in one of the Askr-Embla fronts.

He simply chuckled under his breath, his body ever so close to Kiran’s as one of his hands lay on top of the war table. “I enjoy a good slaughter, Commander Anna. But only when I am the one delivering judgement. A war without soldiers to order is nothing but one side yelling at the other.”

“I can’t say I don’t agree with Lord Valter’s suggestion,” Alfonse intervened, focused on the map, one hand under his chin. “Perhaps if we focused more on this side, we could open a portal leading to the World of Awakening through here…”

Valter groaned. “That’s where you all keep making mistakes. Embla is the only one who can close the gateways, but you keep opening more into your lands… I don’t see why you don’t just order me to march towards that small princess and dig a spear deep into her heart.”

Kiran switched the weight of her body to another leg, crossing her arms and looking up at the man beside her. “She’s a powerful mage; you would be dead before she were within your spear’s range.”

“Why, Summoner,” Valter smirked, reaching out to her lowered hood, taking a lock of hair from within it, “you, more than anyone, should know of my technique.” He said in a low voice and relished on Kiran’s exasperated expression. Anna squinted from across the table to the duo, but before two seconds had passed, Valter licked his own lips and added: “I can throw a javelin from above her before she even sees me coming.”

Sharena nodded in understanding, busy looking at the map to watch how the interchange had happened, “I can vouch for Lord Valter’s spear techniques; he is a master of his own,” she said, the innuendo flying past hers and her brother’s heads as he also nodded in understanding. “But, for some reason, I don’t think we should kill Veronica…”

“I would also prefer to spare her…” Alfonse replied, a worried frown between his brow. “Perhaps we should move our troops to this side instead and guard the door to the World of Conquest.” He pointed to the map, then looked up to his Commander. “What do you think, Commander Anna?”

It took the redhead a moment to stop squinting at the Dark Moonstone, but she shifted her attention to the prince fast enough for him not to notice what was going on in her mind. “Ah, yes, I also think it’s a wise idea, Alfonse.” She replied and resumed the meeting, which went on without any other inadequate remarks.

After they were done, Sharena stretched herself and led the way to the door as she talked with her brother. Anna tagged along, her head lowered due to her reading a report, but Kiran tapped her on the shoulder before they left. “I’ll have a talk with him.” She said before closing the door and watching as the Commander nodded.

Anna hasn’t spoken back, but Kiran could almost hear the ‘Make sure this doesn’t happen again’ in her head as she placed both hands on the door, blocking the way for Valter to exit. He cocked his head back in amusement. “Oh?” His voice sounded throaty.

“I told you time and again to stop that!” Kiran turned around and crossed her arms, leaning on the door. “We can’t have the Prince and Princess aware of this situation.”

Valter took a step forward, leaning down to the Summoner, “I have nothing to hide, however.” He put one leg between Kiran’s and used one hand to take her hair away from her covered neck. “You are the one to satiate my bloodlust and that much should be clear.”

“Yes, yes, you never tire of saying this.” Kiran turned her head away to avoid his lips, her heart already beating fast under her chest. “But if you do anything that endangers my position here, I will–”

“You will what?” He put his index on her chin and turned her to face him, their noses brushing against each other. “Snuff me out with your magical weapon?” He glanced down to her hips where Breidablik usually lay, though it was left forgotten in her room that particular day.

She hardened her chin and straightened her back. “Without hesitation.”

“Empty threats.” Valter said, licking her lips before inserting his tongue into her mouth without asking, stealing a deep kiss.

Kiran rolled her eyes in pleasure for half a second, feeling his strong hands holding her hips as she placed both of hers over his chest and dug her nails on his vest. Then, she bit his tongue with everything she had.

Valter gurgled a laugh without stopping the kiss, the taste of blood and the numb pain on his tongue only feeding his lust, making him wrap his arms around Kiran and practically take her off the ground as he bended down to her to deepen the kiss and make her unable to escape.

The taste of iron in her mouth alongside Valter’s arms holding her in place as well as his leg in between hers pressuring her to feel his growing erection made her knees weak and her breathing uneven. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grabbed his hair, pulling his mouth away from hers. “Not… not here.” She huffed, but he ignored it, kissing her again, his heavy hands travelling her body and pulling down her coat. She pulled his hair again – and it was strange how good it felt between her fingers now that she noticed it. “This is a busy room… and I’m not done lecturing you yet.”

Once again Valter gurgled a laughter, his green eyes practically undressing her to the point where she felt an urge to cover her chest with one hand. That only made his smirk widen. “Then it’s a good thing that you are weak to me,” he licked her lips and pressed his thigh between her legs further, rubbing against her underwear since she wore only a miniskirt, a strap top and her coat, now on the floor.

And I know how to make you crazy to want me, was what Kiran heard and meant to retort, but once again he shut her mouth with a hurried kiss, her chest going up and down due to the increasing excitement. She was supposed to lecture him on this exact behavior! Curse him and his ‘technique’!

Finally Valter felt as the resistance she put up melted as her response to the kisses became more positive and he bit her lower lip while he gropped her behind, lifted her off the ground and turned to the table.

Kiran gasped. “Wait, on here?” She panted, her mouth the only part of her complaining as her arms were still tightly wrapped around his neck, one hand still securely holding his hair in it. The war table was old and made of solid wood; with the maps of both Embla and Askr carved into it as well as great detail of portals to other worlds neatly engraved onto it. Not to mention the countless wooden units placed all over the map to mark their soldier’s positions.

Well, after Valter placed Kiran over the table, some of them were knocked down to oblivion, however.

Without ever losing his smirk, Valter could finally take a look at the Summoner; mainly to the reason why she still chose to wear her coat so buttoned up even indoors – it was all because of him. She had countless hickeys of varying intensity spread across her neck area, trailing down to inside her cleavage. Valter moved her away from him so he could lift her shirt and mark her more; he would imprint everything he had on Kiran so as to enrapture her and make her only his.

Kiran leaned on one elbow as Valter bended down to her bare chest, immediately biting her nipple and sucking around he aureola so he could make another hickey. All the while, he held one of her legs over his shoulder, making her shudder as her vulva pulsated in anticipation.

She threw her head back in pleasure as he moved from one breast to the other, sucking over old hickeys so as to reinforce them. With her free hand, she once again gripped at his scalp, intending on pulling his hair. “I’m still, ah… not done.” She tried to go back to her lecture. “I’m serious, General, we need to, ahhn…” She stopped midway as he pulled her closer to him, rubbing his erection by her inner thigh.

“Very well,” he said, trailing the hand which held her leg through her body towards her back and straightening her towards him, making her sit back on the table, though with one leg still around his body. “I shall play along.” He licked her lips and freed his erection with his other hand, prodding at her underwear; relishing at how she quivered of pleasure.

Before she could reply or even comment on it, as she was still opening her mouth to speak, Valter quickly slipped her underwear to the side and penetrated her all at once. Her voice left her throat with a choking noise and she had to gasp – he went in with difficulty due to her uneven position, though she was already lubricated enough to welcome him. Surprised, Kiran latched onto Valter to catch her breath, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

But he was far from done.

He did not wait for her to breathe and took it out before thrusting again with vigor, stealing another choked moan and another nail-digging at his back. A great deal of wooden units over the table trembled with the action, and some were knocked over. Even more fell as he thrusted once again, and by the time he had accelerated his movements, only a precious few units remained standing, and even then, only those on the opposite corner of the duo.

“Ghk…ahh…” Kiran tried to muffle her voice, overly aware of their surroundings, but Valter’s low and deep grunts kept escalating to moans by her ear, driving her crazy. The excitement of being embraced in a room where, only a few minutes previous, a meeting was occurring; whose door remained unlocked and which was located inside a busy part of the tower… all the while succumbing to the man she intended on lecturing.

It drove Kiran mad, but she loved everything about it.

She tightened her embrace around his neck and waist, moaning right by his ear, making him tilt his head as though something had snapped inside of him. Holding her hip with one hand, Valter made Kiran look up at him with the other and once again kissed her, the faint taste of blood making him roll his eyes in pleasure and accelerate his movements.

He was ramming on her sensitive spot due to how he first penetrated her and Kiran couldn’t even find snarky words to comment; it was taking all she had not to pull him towards her so he could top her over the table and dominate her; consume her whole.

Kiran let, however inadvertently, his name escape from her pleasure-driven throat. “V-Valter…” She moaned sweetly, feeling the orgasm looming in closer.

It was the first time she had ever called his name during their intimate times, and that hit the Dark Moonstone harder than he thought it would. If the taste of blood in their kiss spurred him at the time, her calling his name made him mindlessly thrust, feeling the climax coming faster than before.

Such sweet sound! “Summoner, Summoner…” he whispered over her mouth, thrusting so deep her felt her flinching every time he rubbed on her sensitive spot. “I will not let anyone else hear this voice…” he whispered, thrusting one last time before reaching the climax at the same time as Kiran, her own stretched out moan making her unable to hear what he had said.

She felt his fluids dripping down from inside her towards the table, but her insides twitched so much around him she couldn’t think straight as the strength left her limbs and she rested her body against his. Her head was spinning and her heart beat with urgency (they still needed to fix the wooden units! Clean the table! Lock the door! So much to do!), but she only grasped onto his shirt.

“Remember… what you said…” She panted, trying and failing to catch her breath. He hasn’t pulled out yet – mostly because she still sucked him in so much he was unable to – and that only made her crave for more.

Valter wrapped one arm around her back and held a lock of her hair with the other, smiling at it. “I do not go back on my word, Summoner. I shall play nice.”

He would make her comfortable. He would enrapture her. He would make her willingly call his name in that sweet and addicting voice until she would be unable to be embraced by any man other than him. Only then he would relish on how that stubborn woman would bend down to him. But, for now…

“O-oh… hey, wait…!” Kiran bemoaned, still not recovered from the orgasm, but feeling him grow again inside of her.

“You will need more conviction than that to make me stop, Summoner.” He licked his way from her temple to her lips, biting them before once again forcefully inserting his tongue into her mouth. All of Kiran’s alarms rang, but his technique… She rolled her eyes in pleasure and pulled his hair once more.

“Don’t get used to this,” she hardened her chin and initiated the next kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him towards her.

They would need to be fast for the sun was setting and soon someone would come to tidy up the room.


	3. Bound by Everything

Surprisingly for Kiran, the Dark Moonstone was true to his word: he did not bother her while there were other people around, nor did he make any other innuendos during their meetings. Kiran could see Anna nodding to herself, pleased with the outcome, so the Summoner knew she at least managed to keep the professional decorum intact.

However, Valter’s possessiveness started to show on Kiran’s body so much that only tying her hood closer to her chest wasn’t enough – she had to resort to using a sleeveless black turtleneck under her usual string shirt. The hickeys marking her chest went up until midway to her neck, so she had no choice but to hide it that way.

Still, only that level of hickeys wouldn’t pose any trouble with her other partners. She hasn’t seen any of them since picking Valter up, but it wasn’t as though they were exclusive for each other.

She was thinking about the subject while absentmindedly overseeing field practice when Clive approached, winded by his training. His face was aflush and his breathing was heavy as Kiran could see droplets of sweat streaming down his forehead. “Kiran!” He smiled and she knew he meant business.

She put on her meek act. “Oh, Clive,” she smiled softly, putting a tuft of hair behind her ear. “Long time no see.”

“Yes, um, about that,” he stuttered as he took a step closer, almost pinning her to a nearby column, “I miss you, Kiran…” he reached out to her cheek.

She turned her face away, shyly looking at him from below. “Not here, Clive…” She glanced around, then to her back, signaling the corridor, “do you have time now…? I’m free for the afternoon.”

The knight beamed, but then cleared his throat so as not to give themselves away. “Alright, I’ll, um, go on ahead, then.” He meant to leave, but Kiran grabbed his arm and looked down.

“Um- Clive,” she looked everywhere but to his eyes, then placed her free hand over her bosom, “I fell asleep under the sun yesterday and got a pretty nasty sunburn over my chest,” she trailed her index through her usual blouse’s V cleavage, almost smirking when she heard him gulp. “So you wouldn’t mind if I kept this,” she then placed her palm once again over her bosom; over the black turtleneck, “on, would you?”

The Summoner sheepishly looked up to him, finding his flushed face even redder than before, surely not due to the training. “Y-you’re beautiful regardless of any marks, K-Kiran,” he couldn’t help but glance at her chest and gulp, “but if it makes you uncomfortable, then of course I’ll respect you.”

“T-thank you…” Kiran let go of his arm, her shoulders sagging in a sigh of relief. “See you there, then?” She tilted her head to the side, biting her lower lip.

Clive’s arm wanted to linger more under her soft touch, but he nodded an ‘Yeah’ and quickly left towards her room. Kiran smirked to herself while she gave it some time before she followed him, unaware of a tall figure that had observed the entire conversation.

 

She found a fidgety Clive by her door and quickly made her way to him. He opened his arms to welcome her as they shared a hungry kiss. “Ah, Kiran, how I missed you…” he huffed by her ear, taking the keys out of her hand and opening the door.

“I-I’m sorry for the absence…” she wrapped her arms around his neck as he took her on his arms so as to take her to the bed, promptly closing the door with his foot.

“Oh no, please don’t apologize – we were both busy,” he placed her on the bed, his mouth trailing kisses from her mouth to her ear.

“Ahn… C-Clive…” She bemoaned, digging one hand on his scalp, the other one focused on pulling his shirt up. She wouldn’t mind doing it fully clothed – it was how she and Valter did it most of the time, after all – but sometimes she liked to have skin to skin contact.

Soon her coat and blouse were lying on the floor along with his training gear and pants; Clive taking his time to pull her skirt up and her underwear down – he loved to taste her skin and bring her pleasure by licking her private area.

Ah, how she missed that! Valter only cared to prove how his vigor could make her go crazy, but never trailed his mouth under her navel… And, frankly, she was way more sensitive to oral than most women. Clive kissed and sucked pectineus, leaving faint hickeys in her fair skin.

“You’re so beautiful, Kiran.” He huffed by her vaginal opening, making her legs flinch and a moan die on her throat. “I can never get enough of looking at you.”

“D-don’t just look…” she turned her head in a silent plea, “p-please don’t make me beg…”

“Oh, Kiran!” Clive panted, quickly going up to her face so as to share one last kiss before the penetration, one hand securely stimulating her right nipple over her undershirt.

“C-Clive-ahn…” She made sure to call his name so as to rub his ego, which in turn made him thrust with more vigor. Despite agreeing to have sex with him, her favored type WAS the rough one, after all. She acted meek so as to make him feel like protecting and 'tarnishing’ her so to say, which would make him think he held the power in their relationship and take the lead in bed.

As he accelerated his thrusts, Kiran couldn’t help but to compare him with the Moonstone again: Although she  _would_  reach the climax with Clive, she wouldn’t feel like doing it two, three or five more times with him as she always did with Valter. Once she was satisfied with Clive, she would again take a long break of him. Hearing him lovingly call her name and innocently chase after her turned Kiran on more than his actual sexual performance, so she would keep him in loose leash for as long as she could.

He came first, but Kiran came soon after, their bodies shaking with the climax. Once again she apologized for not taking off the turtleneck, but again he said he didn’t mind, though he did miss seeing her rosy nipples and round bosom. She went to wash herself behind the folding screen (she always liked to leave a bath ready in the wooden tub for situations like these) while he put his clothes back on to leave, though he only did after sneaking up a kiss on her cheek while her lower body was immersed in the water.

Kiran counted a few minutes before she, too, got ready to leave. Once she closed the door behind her, however, she felt a yank on her arm. Too fast for her to react, she was pushed against the wall, a loud thud echoing through the long corridor. “Ouch- What’s the meaning of this, Valter?!” She barked at the tall man.

He gripped at her left hand as his other one punched the wall beside her. “I send this very question back at you,  _Summoner_ ,” he hissed, bending over so as to look her in the eyes, “what 'got burned under the sun’, what 'don’t make me beg’?! YOU ARE MINE!” Seething with rage, he punched the wall once more, not paying attention to the crumbles falling on the ground.

He had followed  _his_  prey all the way to her room after witnessing such a pitiful display of a conversation and stayed right outside while she and Clive did it, committing every single noise and moan to memory – how DARE she?!

Not amused with Valter’s childish act of jealousy, Kiran blinked at the words she had said to Clive coming out from the Moonstone’s mouth. “… You heard everything?” She couldn’t help but smirk, tilting her head to the side, “did you really think you would be my only man, Dark Moonstone? Don’t make me laugh.”

Valter was seeing red, his entire body ready to hunt down and impale that milk-drinker of a knight. “You are MINE, Summoner. I will not allow you to be with anyone other than me.” His words crawled on Kiran’s body, almost binding it to him. Oh, yes,  _that’s_  how she liked it.

“Aw,” she mocked, touching his cheek with her index. “How does it feel to watch your prey being 'eaten’ right in front of you?” She licked her lips, getting on the tip of her toes so as to whisper to his ear: “You can’t touch me.”

The pact of non-aggression was true even as they argued – Valter used all of his strength to grab Kiran’s arm, but she barely felt a thing. So long as they were in that foreign world for both of them, he couldn’t hurt nor kill any of the Heroes or allies of Askr.

Valter gurgled a laugh. “True, I cannot hurt you – but I will take you with me, as far as my wyvern can take us. Far from this world, from these rules and from your magical toy. You  _will_  learn to be bound to me, Summoner.”

It was Kiran’s turn to laugh. “You’re right in one thing: Breidablik isn’t called 'magical’ in vain.” She made a sleight of hand and her weapon appeared in a small flash of light, its front pointed right to Valter’s chin. “I can send you back whenever I want. YOU are bound to ME, Valter, as I’m sure I told you before.”

The Moonstone never lost his smirk – no, his eyes even shone with more madness as he lowered his head so Breidablik was touching his temple. “So will you send me back? Do it! Do it now, Summoner!” He dared, forgetting how he smashed the wall beside them, a hole as big as his fist crumbling under it. “But know this: I will crawl back here no matter how many times you send me away. I  _will_  come back and I  _will_  bind you to me. I  _never_  give up on a prey until it’s shredded to pieces under my feet.”

Their noses were almost touching, as their eyes fought a silent battle – Valter’s rasped breath the only sound filling the place.

Kiran raised her brow and opened her hand, making Breidablik disappear. “You know, if you wanted exclusivity, you could’ve just asked. But you’re going to need to be able to do everything.”

Valter’s frown only deepened, their foreheads touching. Kiran went on: “I admit that your technique is the best one out there, but even that won’t be enough to satisfy me. If you want me to give you my everything, then you’ll have to give me everything, too.”

“Make sense.” He growled.

She tapped him on the cheek. “Having sex over the table, or by the wall or over the couch – sure, those are nice. But all the time? I’m gonna get tired of it. You’ll  _need_  to stop having that stupid pride of not wanting me on top or–”

“ _You_  never let me on top, either,” he gurgled, licking her cheek.

“I’m not going to concede unless you do, too, of course.” She breathed out, leaning on the wall. “You’ll need to please me WHOLE if you don’t want to see the marks other men made on me.”

Valter was reaching for neck while she spoke, but then he froze. “… Marks?” He gripped at her hand again. “He MARKED you?!”

Kiran’s smirk grew, finally managing to make the conversation go her way. “On a place your mouth never touched…” she trailed her finger from his cheek to her body, then towards her miniskirt. Valter followed, a cold growl leaving his throat. “You’ll need to give me everything, or else this situation will repeat itself.”

Frankly, he didn’t hear what she said, his gaze fixed on her thighs – that little man  _dared_  to mark HIS Kiran?! Oh, that was the last straw. He pulled her towards her room, slamming the door behind him as he threw her on the bed. “WHERE are they?!” He took off his shirt.

Kiran couldn’t contain her smile, a giggle dying in her throat as she felt her insides pulsate in anticipation. She reached for her skirt and lifted it, flashing her underwear and the hickeys Clive had left right beside it. Valter turned his head to the side, his eyes flashing with madness.

Then, he grabbed Kiran’s thighs and lifted them as he knelt by the bed, biting her pectineus so as to cover Clive’s hickey with HIS own. He bit and licked the area, effortlessly ripping Kiran’s underwear so as to suck her clitoris.

“Gh-ahn… V-Valter– dammit…” Kiran threw her head back in pleasure, gripping one hand over Valter’s scalp, the other one turning the sheets under her into shreds. “Ahn… This is…!” Her legs trembled and if it weren’t for Valter’s hands holding them in place, she would be trying to rub them into his head, feeling already so close to climax with the roughness she oh so adored.

There, he heard it again – his name, in that voice drunk with pleasure. It wasn’t becoming of him to lower himself to lick someone – he made  _others_  do that to him – but at that moment, and with that woman, he knew he could do it. Her taste was addicting; her sounds were maddening; her insides were hotter than anything he had ever touched. At that moment, Valter knew: he would do everything, if it were to keep her leashed on him. The thrill of the wide array of possibilities in front of them only made him bite Kiran’s outer and inner lips, feeling her tremble as her vaginal opening gapped: she had reached the climax already.

Kiran’s hand on his scalp lost its strength as she huffed for breath, her legs still shaking. Valter was far from done, however. “So fast, Summoner? It took you so long before,” he referenced to the time with Clive, “despite what your mouth says, your body only answers to ME.” He mocked, lifting her chin with one hand, the other one freeing his erection.

He prodded it on her vaginal opening, making Kiran muffle a moan. “Are you waiting for me to beg, too?” She smirked, taking his hand and placing it over her chest, prompting him to take of her shirt.

Which he did. At the same time he penetrated her.

“Ahn- fuck-” she cursed, squeezing her eyes in pleasure as he pulled the shirts over her head. He didn’t move for he was relishing on her marked body – from under her neck all the way to her navel, then from her upper thigh until her waist; all were marked by him.

Truly, she was his.

“Do you want this that much, Summoner? You suck me in like you never did before.” He said in a guttural voice, moving his hips in circles so as to poke his glans all over her insides.

Still twitching from the orgasm, Kiran felt her eyes burn with pleasure. “Remember… You have to give me everything…” She panted, opening her arms.

What Valter felt at that moment, he couldn’t describe nor understand. And probably never will. He felt empowered as well as possessive, jealous, warm in his chest and hot all over his body. That woman was the only one who was able to crawl into his heart and manipulate him around her little finger; the only one to whom he didn’t mind giving his everything to.

He lowered himself to take her in his arms, the soft moan she let out by his ear due to the position change making his entire neck bristle. He felt pleasure by PLEASING someone, and just the thought of that made his skin crawl.

But if it were it her, he knew he would never have a boring day.

Once again he thrusted, but now for the first time feeling her skin on his, her thundering heartbeat mirroring his own. It was enthralling. He thrusted deep and hard, enjoying her nails digging wounds onto his back.

“V-Val-tearhnn…” Kiran started to lose sense, the Moonstone’s deep thrusts ramming onto her sensitive spot, which was already sensitive due to the previous orgasm.

“Do it more, Summoner.” He licked her cheek all the way to her ear, his hot breath and moans making Kiran roll her eyes in pleasure. “Say it again.” He pulled it all out and pounded back in with vigor, feeling her hug tightening around his neck.

“Val- Say- say what…?” Her mind started to fog due to pleasure, her body only wanting to be ravished until she couldn’t walk anymore. She never realized she called his name when drunk with pleasure – as opposed to when she called other men’s names so as to rub their ego – and that realization made Valter mindlessly thrust as he forcefully inserted his tongue into her mouth, taking not only her breath but her moans.

She came two more times before he did, tears of pleasure falling from her eyes as she squeezed his neck with everything she had, her legs tightly wrapped around his waist. “Hahh… hahh…” She panted, trying to bring sense back into her mind. It was still before lunch and she had much to do… but Valter’s pulsating erection inside of her only made her hunger for more of him rather than for food.

She weakly tugged his hair, enjoying how his massive body covered her entirely. “Is that… all you have?” She tried to mock, turning her head to the side.

“Hardly, Summoner.” He shifted his weight, feeling his fluids dripping out of her. “My everything will swallow you whole.”

_Oh, fuck, that was so hot_ , Kiran thought to herself as she felt him grow inside of her. “Try me, then, Dark Moonstone.” She managed to say in one breath, opening her mouth for a kiss, already coming up with an excuse to give to Commander Anna for her absence during the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end? heehee! If you guys liked it, be sure to leave a comment and you can also go to my blog (yukiwrites.tumblr.com) to check out the hcs I wrote about their lives AFTER this ;D


End file.
